


Winged Cupid Painted Blind

by TheQueenOfFish



Series: Starker Bingo [1]
Category: Iron Man (Movies), Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), Spider-Man - All Media Types, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Adult Peter Parker, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Still Have Powers, Angst, Attempted realistic portrayal of blind tony, Blind Character, Blind Date, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, First Dates, M/M, Post-Iron Man 2, Pre-Avengers (2012), Speed Dating, starkerasylumbingo2020
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-09
Updated: 2020-06-09
Packaged: 2021-03-04 05:00:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,745
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24628207
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheQueenOfFish/pseuds/TheQueenOfFish
Summary: Peter is tricked by MJ into attending a speed dating event. After several terrible prospects, he meets a man who is very different. Two men very different yet similar meet, what will happen?
Relationships: Happy Hogan & Tony Stark, Peter Parker/Tony Stark
Series: Starker Bingo [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1780618
Comments: 7
Kudos: 110





	1. A speedy blind date

Peter sits on an uncomfortable chair, and feels nothing but hate for MJ. It is one thing to set him up with her friends, they were all _okay_ , but had no chemistry, but it's another to essentially trick him! MJ told him it was a day non-alcoholic mixer event at their local gay bar. She knew he’d feel too awkward to leave once he realised it was speed dating.  
  
So here he is, sitting at a table as everyone moves to their next partner. So far Peter has had, a self-obsessed fashionista, a jock who just talked about hockey (come on hockey?), and finally a 50-year-old who gave him very creepy vibes. He set Peter’s spider-sense off and gave him an icky feeling all over. 

Peter wishes he was less awkward and could just leave.  
  
There is a knock on the floor, the vibrations through the floor are different from a footstep, Peter looks up. He sees a man possibly in his late 30s, he’s just Peter’s kind of guy, black hair, salt and pepper stubble, strong jaw wide shoulders, and he’s holding a walking stick. No, it's a cane. The man taps it against the table leg and smoothly pulls out the chair and sits.  
  
“Hello,” the man says, his voice is rich and deep, just so nice. He presses a button on the top and it retracts into itself. Peter is utterly distracted by the tech.  
“That’s so fucking cool, how does it retract into itself like that!” Peter exclaims, the man chuckles,  
“No hello?”  
  
Peter flushes,  
“Uh, right sorry, just a bit of tech nerd, I’m Peter,” he says reaching across to shake the man’s hand. The man holds his up,  
“Don’t do handshakes,” he interjects, Peter retracts his hand,  
“Sorry,” he apologises at once,  
“Why did you apologise, you didn’t know,” the man asks. Peter rubs the back of his neck,  
“MJ says I apologise too much, I guess it’s just a reflex? She says I need to stop letting everyone walk over me, but I hate not saying sorry, I just feel bad and god sorry I’m rambling,” he says attempting to stop his word vomit. This guy seems to be the most interesting and is by far the most handsome Peter has seen so far and he’s messing it up.  
“You ramble a lot?” the voice sounds teasing.  
“Only when I’m nervous,” he says before he can stop himself.  
“Why are you nervous?”  
“Because you’re handsome,” god his tongue is a traitor. The man smiles, it is a wonderful smile,  
“Thank you Pete,” he says, “Wish I could repay the compliment but you’re too far away,” he states. The man squints, “All I can say if that you’ve got brown hair and you’re white.”  
  
Peter can’t help but chuckle,  
“Would you believe me if I told you I was handsome?” he say softly, The man raises an eyebrow,  
“I’m not sure, perhaps that’s why you’re at speed dating?” he suggests. Peter sighs,  
“I’m here because my friend tricked me,” he admits, his voice slipping into grumpiness. The man laughs,  
“Snap, well almost, I lost a bet to my friend, and he decided my forfeit was to go ‘blind’ dating, he finds this very funny,” the man says crossing his arms. Peter can’t help but giggle,  
“I mean…”  
“Oi don’t side with him!” the man exclaims. Peter laughs more, the man laughs too. “Well anyway, putting aside our unfortunate choice of friends, we are back on the topic of whether you are handsome or not,” he pauses and gives Peter an easy smile. “So can I take your photo? I’ll be able to see it up close,” he asks. Peter shifts,  
“Perhaps I might allow it, but I still don’t know your name,” he points out.  
“Tony,” the man replies.  
“You can take my photo Tony,” he says. The man grins and gets out a touch screen phone. Holding it up. Peter smiles sweetly at the camera and watches as the man exits the camera and looks at the photo. Peter’s eyes sweep over the man, and suddenly, the name, the appearance, and the blindness slot together,  
“Wait,” he says softly, “You’re Tony Stark,” he whispers. Tony looks up grinning,  
“Smart boy and _handsome_ to, the whole package,” the man’s eyes are full of attraction. “The photos good but I need to get up close and personal to check it out it properly,” he purrs. Peter turns pink,  
“Uh, I-I,” he stutters. Tony Stark laughs,  
“So Pete, you still interested?” he asks. Peter nods,  
“Yes, but-but you’re Tony Stark, surely you can’t be interested in me?” he protests. Tony chuckles,  
“Oh? I think I decide that, I am now, want to get to know you better,” Tony states, “So how about we get out of here?” he suggests.  
“B-but it’s not over yet?” Peter protests. Tony raises an eyebrow,  
“So you’d prefer to stay here rather than go on a date with me?” he asks. “The bell is about to go again,” he points out. Peter swallows,  
“No, I, I want to but we can’t just leave?” he says squirming a little at the idea. Tony rolls his eyes and stands up, cane extending,  
“Come with me, or stay,” he says as he starts walking out. People have turned to look, looking at Peter like he drove Tony away, staring at Tony as he approaches the door. Peter knows what to do. He jumps off and quickly weaves between the tables, catching up with Tony as the man steps outside. Peter sees the lips quirk up,  
“Good to see you really are smart,” he states. Tony retracts his cane and clips it to his belt, walking down the sidewalk, Peter hurries after,  
“Don’t you need that?” he asks.  
“Nope, inside there are coats and bags all over the floor and it’s not so bright, so the cane helps me not trip, outside there isn’t such an issue, I just walk carefully,” he explains. He raises his watch to his face, “Jarvis, how far to the car?”  
“200 meters Sir,” a voice comes out of the watch.  
“Wow, what’s that?” Peter asks.  
“Jarvis, my AI, he’s great, does basically everything including helps me get around,” he explains. Peter stares at the watch,  
“Is he a proper AI, can he learn organically?” Peter asks eagerly. He sees Tony’s lips twitch up,  
“What do you do Peter Parker?” he asks. Peter shrugs, then realises that Tony is looking straight ahead concentrating on walking and can’t see, and his cheeks flush,  
“Well I’m just finishing my master’s at MIT,” Peter explains, “Just got the last semester left,” he explains.  
  
Tony stops abruptly,  
“Jarvis open the door,” he orders. The back door to the black car opens and Tony gets in, “Come on Pete,” he orders. Peter gets in after, in the front of the car is a large man looking back at him and giving him a suspicious eye.  
“Happy this is Peter, my date, Peter this Happy my driver, take us to central park Happy,” Tony says smoothly before he turns to Peter, “MIT, impressive.”  
“T-thanks,” Peter stutters, “I mean, you went at 14,” he says shifting in his seat. Tony shrugs,  
“Well I had advantages and expectations most people don’t have,” he answers casually.  
  
From the front Happy coughs pointedly,  
“Seatbelt Tony, and you too,” he states voice firm. Tony sighs and grabs his doing it up, Peter follows suit,  
“Happy has got all protective since a car accident a few weeks ago,” he says rolling his eyes, “We just got rear-ended, it wasn’t a big deal.”  
“You got a concussion, Tony!” Happy snaps,  
“Barely,” Tony responds turning his body away from the man,  
“Barely is still one! If you-”  
“I’m not some kind of fragile vase, now I pay you to fucking drive not talk,” Tony hisses real anger suddenly present in his voice as he reaches out and slams his fist on the button, closing the window between them.  
  
The silence that follows is cold and awkward as the car starts and pulls away from the curb. Peter hears a thud, Tony’s head falling back against the headrest. The man’s eyes are shut, he looks so tired,  
“Tell me about your final year project,” he says softly.  
“You don’t have to keep on with this date if-”  
“No, I, I want to hear, really,” Tony says softly, eyes shut, but body less tense. Peter smiles softly, and starts explaining it. Tony stays as he is, eyes shut still but he’s smiling, and he pauses Peter to have him clarify specifics. By the time the car pulls over to a stop they are having an engaging conversation. Peter gets out holding the door for Tony, Tony notably doesn’t bother speaking to Happy. They enter the park. At 3pm on a Thursday during most schools term, the park is quite quiet.  
  
The two of them continue to discuss Peter’s final year project, Peter now talking about how he wants to find somewhere he can continue to work on similar ideas. After a while the conversation peters out into a comfortable silence. They walk side to side, Peter can’t help but watch Tony, as the man looks around, Peter realises he’s listening to the bird song.  
  
“I’m sorry that the argument ruined the mood,” Tony says suddenly. Peter rubs the back of his neck,  
“It was pretty awkward, but it’s okay, arguments happen,” he says fairly. Tony hums,  
“Yeah but I don’t think it was, what do the kids say, a ‘good look’?” Tony admits. Peter laughs,  
“Yeah not a great look, but I stand by what I said, plus, it sounded like an argument you were sick of having,” he says quietly. Tony looks at him and suddenly steps closer, much closer, Tony’s eyes flick over his face, clearly able to see him fully. Tony seems to be searching for something, then he steps back.  
  
“Yeah, it is one I’m sick to death of,” he admits. They have stopped walking, Tony looks around.  
“Let’s go sit,” he says walking onto the grass away from the path and turning his back on it before sitting. Peter joins him.  
  
Tony runs his hand across the grass,  
“Even if you understand I, want to explain, I don’t want you to think I’m just, like that,” he says quietly. “How much of a fanboy are you Peter?” he asks. Peter chuckles,  
“Pretty big,” he admits.  
“Well, then you know about the ten rings and how I lost my sight. I, I don’t have many people who care about me, or who I care about, Happy, Pepper, Rhodey, at the time Obadiah Stane, and they all thought I was dead for months, and I came back almost completely blind. At first, I could barely see at all, so I needed a lot of help.”  
  
Tony pauses, staring into the distance.  
“It must have been hard to lose independence,” he says softly. Tony nods,  
“Yes, and at first I clung to them, but then I wanted to do things myself and they babied me constantly, and I started to resent them, I got into huge arguments with all of them. They wouldn’t let me into my workshop convinced that I’d hurt myself, so I had to sneak off, in the end, it was good. It forced me to become independent myself, quickly, so then I didn’t have to keep being babied. Of course, that didn’t stop them completely but, by now they’ve mostly stopped, after all, I can do basically everything myself, including being a superhero.”  
  
Tony stops, and this time Peter lets the silence hang for a while.  
“Since the car accident Happy has been protective again, I feel like he thinks I’m so helpless fragile baby, part of me _knows_ that he just cares but god when he says this I feel this rush of red hot anger,” Tony says, his fists are clenched. There is a few seconds of silence, “I don’t know if all that makes me look better or not,” he whispers. 

“My parents died when I was 7, in a car crash, got taken care of by my Aunt May and Uncle Ben. My Uncle died when I was 14 in a hit and run.” he pauses and looks at Tony to see a shocked expression, “When people find out they look so sad, or sympathetic and when I was 15/16 it made me so angry, I hated the way people would suddenly treat me like some fragile traumatised kid, and try to say something nice. Of course, they were being nice, but then and sometimes now, when they do it I get that red hot anger too,” he admits quietly.  
  
The two of them sit quietly.  
“Where are you from Peter?” Tony asks softly.  
“Queens,” he answers quietly, “My parents had middle-class jobs, my Aunt was a nurse, my uncle was a teacher. Money was always tight, but especially after Ben died, May always refused to use my inheritance,” he explains.  
“I bet everyone underestimated you,” Tony observes softly.  
“Yeah, ‘Penis Parker’ poor, quiet, nerdy, a whimp, and a fag,” he says voice still bitter as he thinks about that part of his life. “It felt like it was just me and May against the world, sometimes it even felt like the teachers were waiting for me to fail.”  
“You’re showing them,” Tony says satisfaction in his voice. Peter grins,  
“I’m top of my year, my high school bully got into MIT, dropped out due to not being able to take the pressure in second-year,” he says, voice full of petty satisfaction.  
  
Tony grins,  
“Never doubt the power of petty Peter, you know what finally got me to get up and go to my workshop despite being terrified about not being able to see properly more than 40 cm away from my face?” he asks quietly.  
“Tell me,” Peter requests,  
“Pepper had left the news on, someone came on air, they started saying how SI would tank without my designing for them like it was a forgone conclusion that I was useless, I got up and fucking showed them,” he says smugly. Peter grins,  
“You sure fucking did,” he agrees, “First Superhero is hard to beat,” he points out. Tony laughs,  
“True, though Spiderman is around again, he seems to be on again off again,” he jokes. Peter laughs,  
“He probably has a day job, give him a break,” he jokes.  
  
Tony leans closer, slowly this time, and his eyes flick over Peter’s face as he smiles wider,  
“Let’s go get some ice cream Peter, I like you,” he states. Peter’s cheeks flush and this time Tony sees and he smirks,  
“You’re bold,” Peter teases,  
“No point in messing around, I don’t normally find someone I like, I don’t waste an opportunity,” he says shrugging. Peter looks at the ground before looking back into Tony’s brown eyes,  
“Okay Tony, I like you too, so let’s go for ice cream,” he says softly.  
  
Tony stands and offers Peter a hand. Peter takes it and Tony pulls him up, the stand close for a few seconds before Tony shifts his grip on Peter’s hand. Tony’s hand is warm in Peter’s as they walk through the park, and exit, Peter trusting Tony to know where they are getting this ice cream.  
  
Together they cross the road and start down a street, Peter tenses as suddenly all his hair stands on end, he jerks to a stop.  
  
The ground starts to shake, first a little but it is getting more intense with every second. Peter swears letting go of Tony’s hand, his own checking his pocket for a certain piece of fabric. Beside him, Tony dons a pair of glasses,  
“Jarvis, what’s happening?” Tony asks, cracks suddenly appear in the ground around 100 meters away. “Jarvis, get me the Mark 8.” Tony orders voice urgent.  
  
Peter knows that with the suit Ironman Tony is more than capable, but till it arrives he’s vulnerable. Peter grabs Tony’s hand and tugs him back behind a large van, Tony stumbles after him.  
“Stay here,” Peter orders.  
“What do you mean stay? I’m the superhero-”  
  
Peter interrupts Tony by kissing him,  
“Stay till your suit arrives,” he orders. Tony blinks a little dazed and before Tony can stop him Peter is running around the van. As he runs he pulls on the mask, the panic civilians don’t notice. The shaking reaches a peak and there is an almighty noise as a machine bursts through the tarmac onto the street, the tarmac, paving, and parked cars in the way go flying. Peter catches the cars and a big piece of paving with a mixture of webs and hands.  
  
Normally Peter tries to stay on task, but the robot seems to stop, and Peter _has_ to check on Tony. He swings back over to the van and sees Tony standing by the side staring. Peter lands next to him.  
“You’re Spiderman,” Tony says softly in disbelief. Peter nods,  
“Yes I am, but you need to get back until your suit comes please Tony,” Peter begs. The robots head starts to swivel like it's looking around, “Please Tony, I don’t want you to get hurt before you can help,” Peter pleads. “This thing looks tough and I _need_ your help once you’ve got the suit.”  
  
Tony starts at Peter, and then nods, starting to turn and to run, but then there is a noise like a firework. They both turn to look and see a flying suitcase in red and gold hurtling down the street.  
“The mark 8 is incoming sir,” Jarvis says right on time. The case comes to a rather elegant stop and drops to the ground.  
  
A red wide beam comes out of the robot and starts clearly scanning the street.  
“How quick can you get that thing on?” Peter asks a little worried. He watches as Tony grins,  
“Just watch.”  
  
Tony stamps on the case, it compresses down and then flips up, forming into two boots around his feet and spreading out, two handles appearing which Tony reaches down and pushes down, plunging his hands into the gauntlets. Tony stands up, hands clasping the armour, which attaches to his chest. He spreads his arms out, and the armour deploys across his arms and down his legs, the base structure and wiring, and then the red and gold plating sliding across it. The arc reactor glows a bright blue as the suit connects with it and the final plates slip into place and there is a high pitched whine as the weapons power-up. Tony meets Peter’s eyes and grins as the suit envelops the back of his head and the face mask deploys down.  
  
This all takes only 15 seconds.  
  
Peter reaches out and takes Tony’s hand as they turn to face the robot,  
“Any ideas?” Peter asks as it takes a step on one of it’s four massive legs.  
“It will be easier together.” Tony says.  
  
Peter smiles under the mask widely, his chest feels so warm.  
“I’d like to team up,” he agrees. “But not just against this, against life.”  
  
Tony squeezes his hand,  
“I’ve got a feeling it’s going to be us against the world for the rest of our days Pete.” he says softly. Peter is beaming.  
“Then what are we waiting for?” he asks.  
  
Together, hand in hand, the run at the robot.  
  
Even if they had to physically let go to fight, the warmth remains in Peter’s heart for the rest of his life.


	2. Epilogue

Tony is shifting on his feet, nervous, he smooths down his white suit.  
“Rhodey you have got the rings right?” he checks, Rhodey laughs and pats his shoulder.   
“Of course,” he assures Tony taking the box out of his pocket and bringing them up to Tony’s face. Tony smiles at the rings he picked with Peter.  
“Good,” he says softly. 

The music suddenly stops, and then the doors open and new music swells. Tony looks and he can see a silhouette wearing white accompanied by a silhouette wearing blue. Peter and May. Tony’s heart aches and for a moment he wishes he wore his projection glasses.   
“How does he look?” Tony whispers,   
“You don’t need me to tell you,” Rhodey whispers back. 

Peter comes closer, and Tony can see him more clearly and then…

Then he steps right next to him, and they turn to face each other, and Tony can see him properly. Peter is smiling so so widely and his eyes are wet. Tony gently cups his face, his own beaming, and he brushes away one happy tear.   
“Hey,” he whispers. Peter giggles and leans into the hand. 

MJ welcomes everyone and starts the ceremony, but Tony doesn’t hear, eyes just on Peter. He does hear when it gets to his vows, and he repeats them. The part that means the most to Tony, that he later remembers most clearly is.  
“I won’t say I loved you from the moment I say you, that would be a lie. But I will say that the moment you took my hand in my Iron suit and we turned to fight together, I knew that I wanted to always be with you,” Tony says voice soft and tender, he later remembers Peter’s expression, and his tears well. 

Tony loves Peter’s vows especially when the man tearfully proclaims that  
“Since the moment we fought together the first time, we’ve always been a team, u-us against the world. Now it is just l-legally binding,” he finishes with an attempt at a joke. Tony smiles as he wipes the tears away. Then they are legally bound and Tony is leaning in and kissing Peter They are married. 

Later after the dancing and crying and eating and drinking, they are alone. Peter and Tony on a balcony in Stark Tower. Peter has his arms around Tony’s neck, looking into his face.  
“I love having my husband close, being able to properly see him,” Tony murmurs. Peter smiles and kisses him,   
“I love being close enough to count the flecks of gold in your eyes,” he murmurs back.

There is silence for a moment. 

“I love you Pete,” Tony murmurs leaning into rest their foreheads together,  
“I love you more Tony,” he whispers. 

Tony smiles, eyes slipping shut. He knows now that no matter what, there’s someone who can always cover his blind spots.


End file.
